Samara
by horrorstar100
Summary: Ryou finds a kitten, naming her Samara, only problem is that Bakura hates her with every fiber in his body. Only a little bet of if Bakura can learn to like Samara makes things interesting. M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I was looking at my cat and the idea sort of came to me. Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

"Why? in the name of Ra did you get that thing?" Bakura asked pointing at the bundle of fur that Ryou was currently carrying.

"She was lost and has no owner Bakura. Look how cute she is." Ryou cooed at the white furry creature he was currently carrying. That's right, Ryou had found, on his way back home from school, a kitten and since it was about to rain. Ryou being... Ryou took the kitten with him and brought it to the apartment that he and his yami lived in.

Bakura on the other hand was not happy about having a pet. For one, it was going to want constant attention. Not something he was going to give it, food which he was most likely going to 'buy'. Like he bought anything and most of all... 'love'. The word itself was able to make his stomach churn from disgust.

The kitten that was currently in Ryou's arms was white like Ryou's hair with big round blue eyes. Anyone would call it down right adorable but to Bakura it was a white furry parasite he was currently loathing.

"That thing is not cute. I think it can make a good toy to Malik though." Bakura said with a sadistic smirk. Maybe he could learn if that saying 'there's more than one way to skin a cat' is real.

"You are not sending Samara to Malik." Ryou said hugging the kitten closer to him while Bakura looked at him with a glare. He already named the thing! great, now he was attached to the parasite that was deemed Samara.

The name just reminded him of the ring, girl killed by her mother and stuck in a well only to create a killer tape and kill anyone who watches it in seven days. Oh yeah, naming the thing that was just so comforting.

"Fine just stick it outside." Bakura said not caring as Ryou had a more hurtful expression.

"Its raining 'Kura. She'll get cold." Ryou said hugging the kitten who purred contently to the hikari.

"Just keep the parasite away from me." Bakura said as he went to his room. Slamming the door loudly, Samara jumped at the loud noise as Ryou held the adorable creature closer to him.

"I'm sure he'll warm up after a while." Ryou said to Samara who nuzzled into the hikari's chest in a comforted way. She gave a small mewl as she buried her head into Ryou's chest.

_.: sometime at night:._

Bakura was enjoying the blissful sleep he was having but it soon ended when he jumped at the feeling of something falling on his head, he looked around searching for what ever it was but the soft sound of a mewl made him realise who the culprit was. Growling, he turned to the alarm clock showing it was only two fifty six am, first the furball comes to the house now it wakes him up at this ungodly hour.

"Get the fuck out of my room you little pest." Bakura hissed coldly at Samara who looked at him with large blue orbs, tilting her head to the side looking at Bakura with what could be discribed as curiousity. Samara mewled again nuzzling closer into the crook of Bakura's neck as the yami was growling at the contact "If thats what you want. Go bother Ryou about it." Bakura said as Samara lied down, tucking her paws in as she curled up against the yami who was ticked off.

He grabbed Samara by the scruff of her neck and stormed out of his room, entering the room of his sleeping hikari as he dropped Samara on top of Ryou, successing in waking the hikari up.

"Keep that annoying furball away from me!" Bakura said as Ryou sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"She's just getting used to a new home 'Kura, what did she do that was so bad?" Ryou asked holding Samara close to him.

"She thinks its a good idea to wake me up then nuzzles into me." Bakura said annoyed as Ryou shook his head.

"She likes you, why can't you like her?" Ryou asked as Bakura growled in response.

"She's an annoying little pest. That's why?" Bakura said as Ryou gained a thoughtful look.

"I bet you can like her in time." Ryou said as Bakura rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it."

"What if we make this interesting?" Ryou asked as Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are we going to do to make it interesting?" Bakura asked as Ryou gained a devious smile.

"I bet that if you can learn, on your own, to like Samara then I get to be on top for once." Ryou said as Bakura looked at him incrediously.

"Really, your going to make me play uke if I learn to like the furball." Bakura said as Ryou shrugged.

"Well unless your scared..." Ryou knew if he questioned Bakura's pride, he would just do the bet.

"I'm not scared, okay then. If I still don't like the furball then you get to play out any fantasy I want." Bakura said smirking as Ryou groaned lying down on the bed.

"Fine, so we have a deal?" Ryou asked holding his hand out as Bakura took it, shaking it.

"Deal."

* * *

**Well, it looks like Bakura and Ryou have their little bet but who will be victor?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Lets see if Samara can get Bakura to like her, even if its just a little.**

* * *

As Ryou was quickly getting ready for school, Bakura was sitting at the table glaring at Samara who was sitting and looking at him with large blue orbs. He had not gotten any sleep since Samara decided to meow at the top of her strangely big lungs and scratch at his door. If this furball wanted him to like her then she was not getting anywhere doing that.

"You know, we might have to alter the deal seeing as we will need a time limit." Bakura said as Ryou looked thoughtful about it.

"True, how about once every week. If you don't like her by next week still then I play out one of your fantasies and if you like her just a little then you get to be uke to me." Ryou said as they both smirked.

"Okay, I was woundering. What's your size?" Bakura asked as Ryou rose an eyebrow.

"What for?" Ryou asked as Bakura shook his head smiling sadistically.

"Well I want to get the right clothes size for you. I would hate to have the wrong size and the fantasy can't be played out."

"You know my size Bakura, and what makes you so sure you'll win?" Ryou asked a little bemused.

"Because that furball hasn't done anything to win my affections yet. But how about we make this more interesting. If I still don't like her by next week, we continue the deal until the week after that and the week after that." Ryou nodded as he put a hand out to his yami.

"Deal." Bakura shook the hand as Ryou quickly got ready. Bakura just ate his cereal as his hikari kissed the top of Samara's head then his forehead as he left out the door leaving his yami and the kitten alone.

Bakura resumed glaring at the furball as she looked at him with curiousity still, there was not one bit of fear in the blue orbs.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me?" Bakura growled out as Samara tilted her head, good ra this thing was just like his hikari. She was now wearing a blue collar that matched her eyes, all in all she looked adorable but to Bakura. She was still a furry parasite.

She gave a mewl as Bakura continued to glare "If your hungry, the bowl of food is over there." Bakura pointed to the bowl with cat biscuits inside it but she padded over to him mewling as she looked at him with large sparkling eyes "Don't try giving me those eyes. I live with Ryou, I learned to become immune to those eyes." Bakura said as he was still eating his cereal and still getting the big blue orbs directed at him. He was not going to give into those eyes, he was not going to give into those eyes. Bakura kept repeating that in his head, thank Ra the door just happened to knock at that moment.

Bakura got away from the table and opened the door and was glad it happened to be Malik, good Ra he would take the pharaoh than deal with the furball alone.

"I got 'texas chainsaw massacre 3D' and 'pirahna 3D'." Malik said holding up the two horror movies and 3D glasses.

"Thank Ra your here, I couldn't stand another minute alone with the furball." Bakura said pulling his psychotic friend in as Malik saw, padding over to him, Samara who was looking at him curiously.

"Oh you got a kitty." Malik said putting the DVDs and glasses on the coffee table as he crouched down patting Samara who was starting to purr at the touch. Good Ra it got Malik.

"No, Ryou got the furball. I just have to deal with the thing." Bakura said annoyed as he glowered at the furry white creature that purred contently with Malik holding her.

"Oh come on Bakura, she's a cutie." Malik said as he cradled Samara who started playfully swatting his fingers as they played with her paws.

"No, she's annoying. Last night she kept scratching at my door and screeching loudly, all night long." Bakura said still glowering at Samara who had currently preoccupied Malik.

"Don't listen to him... Samara, he's just grumpy that someone else is getting his hikaris attention." Malik said reading off her collar as he still held her "What do you say to watching movies with us?" Malik asked the kitten who looked at him with sparkling blue orbs as her way of saying 'yes'.

"Perfect." Bakura muttered sarcastically, it seemed the furball could even ruin his movie time with Malik.

Bakura scowled as Malik put in 'texas chainsaw 3D' first and as the thief and psycho put the 3D glasses on. Bakura just hoped the furball wasn't going to ruin the movie for him.

Well as soon as the chainsaws started, Samara was trying to burrow her face into Bakura's side, in order to not see the gory mayhem Bakura and Malik loved. But Bakura kept pushing her away, mostly towards Malik seeing as he liked her but no matter what. When ever something scared her she kept going to Bakura to hide away, it even came to times where she dug her claws into his thigh just to stay with him but the thief just kept pushing her away.

As soon as knocks interupted the movie, Bakura sighed in relief as he pushed Samara off him, who in return gave him sad eyes. As the thief got off the couch, heading to the door. Still wearing the 3D glasses, Samara climbed up the couch so she what was happening and once the door opened. Bakura's relief turned into a frown as he saw the person who knocked was actually Yami.

"Pharaoh, what a pleasant surprise." Bakura said sarcastically as Yami gave him a narrowed look.

"I don't like this as much as you do but Yugi says we have to try and get along." Yami said as Bakura snickered.

"Sounds like somebodies whipped." Bakura said moving away from the door as Malik started cackling. Yami walked in closing the door as Samara gave the pharaoh narrowed blue eyes.

"Like your any better." Yami said as Bakura was still snickering.

"Well for one, I don't let Ryou boss me around." Bakura said slumping on the couch as Malik rolled his eyes.

"You once commented that Ryou was like the devil on PMS when it came to cleaning." Malik said as Bakura glared at him.

"Oh shut up you. At least I don't stop in the middle of a massacre because my hikari just gives me puppy eyes." Bakura said at the psycho who glared at him. Yami was currently recieving a stare down from Samara.

"Whose the cat?" Yami asked as Samara kept her gaze narrowed at him.

"Samara and she's Ryou's cat." Bakura said as Yami rose an eyebrow and took a few steps closer to Samara who in return started hissing with her fur standing up and her delicate but sharp canines were showing as she hissed. Despite being small she actually looked terrifying.

Bakura gave her the oddest look as Malik was snickering at what Samara was doing to the pharaoh who was trying not to get intimidated by a kitten.

"You sure she isn't the demon spawn of satan?" Yami asked, still getting evil looks from Samara who wouldn't stop hissing at him.

"No, she's just annoying." Bakura said not caring as he turned back to the movie. Bakura managed to tune out Samara's hissing and just listen to the chainsaw goriness on the TV with Malik while the pharaoh was still trying to not get intimidated by Samara who was not liking the pharaoh so far.

It was when the pharaoh approached closer towards her that she swatted him with her sharp claws still looking mad.

"I'm pretty sure you did something to her tomb robber." Yami said glaring at Bakura who rolled his eyes.

"I don't even like the furball, she could burn in hell for all I care." Bakura said.

"I'm pretty sure she's from there." Yami muttered still getting the evil eye from Samara.

"Don't listen to the baka pharaoh Samara, he and Bakura just hate each other." Malik said picking Samara up and putting her on his lap as she still gave Yami dark looks while purring against Malik. Her fur started to settle down a little as she closed her eyes and lied contently on his lap.

* * *

**Well theres an end to another chapter.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
